


That Was Hot

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Jessica come to save you, but you're already saving yourself.





	That Was Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When Jessica got a text from you saying that you were being followed, she rushed out of her apartment to find you. She knew where you were since you were going to pick up some food for the both of you after a long day of working on a case.

As she was just about to get to the place you were going for the food, she pasted an alley. She heard the sound of people fighting. That was when she realized it could be the person who was following you and now they were attacking you.

Jessica ran into the alley ready to kick this person’s ass for hurting you but then she saw you beating their ass on your own. She just watched you in awe. 

Once the person was knocked out, you looked up and saw Jessica just standing there. You walked over to her and smiled. “You alright there, Jess?”

Jessica was brought out of her thoughts, she smirked and placed her hands on your hips. “That was hot.”

“Well I learned from the best.” You bit your lip. Jessica closed the distance between the two of you, pulling you into a kiss.

You smiled into the kiss as the it got more heated, you wrapped your arms around her neck. You pulled away and chuckled. “Making out in an alley where I just knocked someone out, how romantic.” You gave her another kiss. “Come on, let’s go get some food and head back to your apartment.”

Jessica just smirked. You didn’t get the food after all and you wouldn’t be getting it anytime soon. Jessica had other plans.


End file.
